Minutos
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Thor tiene minutos para ir a beber algo entre los turnos del trabajo, pero el tiempo se pierde viendo a un hombre en la cafetería con llamativos ojos verdes.


_**Notas principales:** _ Vi las imágenes que salieron de Thor ragnarok, y no pude evitar que mis dedos comenzaran a escribir algo.

 _ **Advertencia:** Mundo AU._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Thor y Loki no son de mi propiedad por mas de que ame shipearlos, son de Marvel._

 _ **Aviso:** Es regalo para una puta loca, una tal Yalila con A._

* * *

 **Minutos**

* * *

 **.**

Eran las 12:32 de la tarde cuando Thor salió del hospital a beber algo en el café de la esquina, bastante agotado a pesar de que su turno continuaría hasta la noche. Aún seguía con la bata blanca, más por salir distraído que porque realmente quisiera presumir que es médico, está lo suficientemente distraído pensando en que sus amigos lo invitaron a beber a la noche unas cervezas que no se da cuenta del batir de las pestañas de la cajera del lugar. Le sonríe con esas sonrisas que hacen suspirar a la mitad de las mujeres del lugar, paga el café caliente y se da vuelta para sentarse en una mesa del lugar.

Son las 12:57 cuando se da cuenta que alguien lo observa, deja el café a medio terminar y mira a todas las demás mesas, nadie lo mira, se rasca la mejilla pensando que cayó en la paranoia o que el sueño por el doble turno le comienza a hacer efecto antes de tiempo. Termina el café y llama a la chica que está dando vueltas para que traiga otro, bosteza y mira el reloj, tenía que volver en poco, aunque sigue sintiendo que alguien lo está mirando.

Son las 13:02, solo cinco minutos después, con un nuevo café y sabiendo que ya debería estar volviendo a su turno antes de que la enfermera que lo cubre temporalmente se enoje porque no va, es cuando observa unos ojos verdes por un pequeño segundo. Thor casi escupe el café cuando el hombre de la otra mesa da una sonrisa torcida antes de volver a su libro, así que el rubio se queda por un momento bobo observando hacia esa mesa, un hombre pálido de cabello color ébano, con un traje completamente negro, tomando un té y leyendo un libro del que ni siquiera comprende la portada, y ese hombre tenía unos atrayentes ojos verdes.

Son las 13:15 y Odinson ya terminó su café hace minutos atrás, ya pagó y dejó la propina, pero no puede levantarse de su asiento mientras observa los largos dedos pálidos cambiando las páginas de un libro —cree que es de Shakespeare— y de una persona los cuales ya no volvió a ver sus ojos. Posiblemente parece un acosador por mirarlo tanto, pero siente una horrible necesidad de acercarse, ver que no es una ilusión y nunca más soltarlo.

Observa su reloj, 13:17 es cuando se decide levantarse y acercarse, pero se detiene a mitad de camino si lo que hace es correcto o no, por primera vez piensa en cómo ésta, con su pelo largo amarrado en una coleta baja, con una barba de unos días, con ropa arrugada y una bata igual de arrugada. Pero no se iba a rendir, tenía algo en mente y eran ver esos ojos de nuevo, tampoco quería analizar porque quería hacerse tanto a ese hombre que no conocía.

—Hola.

Son las 13:18 y se digno a saludar al hombre que fingía no verlo nervioso en frente suyo, el hombre sentado baja el libro y se mueve de tal manera grácil que le recuerda a alguien de la realeza, cuando los ojos verdes se clavaron en él con un deje divertido, Thor se olvida como respirar.

—Buenas tardes, señor…

—Thor, mi nombre es Thor —responde luego de quedarse bobo por haber escuchado la voz, jura que la conoce, no sabe de donde, su corazón comienza a latir más rápido y realmente desea no sufrir un ataque cardíaco porque no tiene un desfibrilador cerca.

El hombre sonríe cual felino, y se cruza de brazos, a pesar de que el otro está sentado y él aun parado, se siente que están a la par, o peor, más bajo y pequeño. Levanta la barbilla de forma altanera de forma inconsciente y el otro hombre solo sonríe más.

—Bueno señor Thor, me gustaría saber porque tengo la dicha de su presencia.

Las 13:20 y Thor se sintió muy tonto por un momento, cree que su cara fue un claro ejemplo de su confusión porque el hombre sentado comenzó a reírse. Quiere enojarse, o sentirse ofendido, pero se comienza a reír también, con esa risa estridente suya que siente hace que todos se den vuelta a su dirección.

Sigue con su sonrisa grande a pesar de que ya no ríen y el hombre lo observa con una ceja alzada esperando su respuesta, deja caer sus manos en la mesa y cree escuchar el grito de una mesera.

—Tengamos una cita.

El hombre de ojos verdes abre una fracción los ojos sorprendidos, pero rápidamente vuelve a su pose desinteresada, Thor solo ensancha su sonrisa ganadora, sigue en esa posición y solo tiene ojos para el hombre de enfrente, el cual está seguro que lo está analizando si miente o no. Finalmente parece que se rinde, baja un poco la cabeza y niega divertido, observa emocionado como saca una tarjeta de su camisa y la extiende, roza esos largos dedos de pianista cuando toma la tarjeta, lee rápido en nombre y ríe por las casualidades de la vida.

—Loki Laufeyson, nombre interesante, ¿Seguro no nos conocemos de antes?

Loki con una media sonrisa no le comparte el chiste del que está riendo, pero no importa, lo espera y no importa tampoco hoy escuchar las quejas de sus compañeros por llegar tarde, lo observa pagar y van hacia la puerta, dándose cuenta que van a puntos diferentes. Thor que siempre se jacta de poder hablar por horas de cualquier tema, se siente en blanco, pero no se rendirá.

—Entonces… —vuelve a sonreír— ¿Haces algo a la noche?

Sabe que sus amigos lo maldecirán por cancelar y amarán molestar su pobre persona cuando se enteren el porque canceló la salida para ver el partido de fútbol con una buenas cervezas. Mira que el otro vuelve a mirarlo intrigado, pero esta vez no se ríe pero levanta las cejas mirando esos labios finos curvados, sigue con ganas de besarlo, pero siente que si lo hace ahora, será golpeado.

—Supongo que tendré el honor de pasar la noche con un cavernícola rubio con una bata blanca.

—Espera… —frunce el ceño ofendido, pero lo mira confundido cuando se le ríe y hace un ademán con la mano que se relaje, le dice que solo es un chiste, Thor le cree y asiente con la cabeza, se despide y comienza a caminar con la felicidad que esa noche volverá a ver esos ojos verdes.

—Nos vemos pronto, Thor Odinson.

Thor se da vuelta confundido, pensando que acaba de invitar a salir a un brujo, pero el otro divertido le señala el carnet que cuelga en su bata, al darse cuenta de sonroja y continúa caminando rápido pero con la sonrisa boba en su cara que lo seguirá todo el día.

Son las 13:32 cuando Loki observa la espalda ancha del rubio alejarse, sigue con una mano ocupada con un libro de Midgar el cual le dio curiosidad cuando estaba caminando hacia el mismo lugar donde iría Thor a tomar un café y lo vio en la vidriera de una libreria, un libro nombrado Hamblet. Observa el reloj, sus ojos vuelven a brillar divertidos antes de desaparecer en una nube verde, mientras su mente sospesa que solo está haciendo esto para observar el comportamiento de Thor y que la emoción que siente es más por cierta travesura futura.

.

* * *

 **-Ende-**

* * *

 _ **Notas finales:** Supongo que mucho no hay que explicar, un Thor desmemoriado con un Loki que sabe mucho._

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


End file.
